The Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam)
1= |-| 2= The Arbiter, also known as Thel 'Vadam, is a character from the Halo series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arbiter VS Predator * Arbiter VS Zero * Thel Vadam vs Mace Windu (Completed) * Thel 'Vadam vs. Zeratul * Garrus Vakarian vs The Arbiter * Ridley vs. Arbiter (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) *General Grievous (Star Wars) *Artanis (StarCraft) *Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Formally named Thel 'Vadamee while serving the Covenant Military * Height: 7 feet * Weight: 319 Ibs * Homeworld: Sangheilios * Occupation: Leader of the Swords of Sangheilios, Kaidon of the Vadam Keep, and former Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice Arbiter Armor * Based on ancient Sangheili armor * Less advanced then modern Combat Harnesses * Limited energy shielding and active camo * Resistent to small arms fire without shielding Prophet's Bane * Formerly called "End of Nights" * Gives wielder unlimited active camo * Powerful enough to destroy a Promethean Knight in a single thrust Type-25 Plasma Rifle * Covenant counterpart of the UNSC SMG * In service among the Sangheili before the founding of the Covenant * Capable of fully automatic fire Type-57B Carbine * Post war Sangheili successor of the Type-51 Carbine * Holds 2 more rounds then the Type-51 * Fires reactive projectiles as oppose to radioactive projectiles Type-1 Plasma Grenade * Called "Holy Flame" by Covenant soldiers * Nicknamed "Sticky Grenade" by UNSC Soldiers * Vaporizes the target it sticks to Abilities * Skilled Strategist and Tactician * Master Swordsmen * Physical equal of a Spartan ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability * Relatively skilled politician Feats * The youngest Sangheili to attain the title of Shipmaster and later Supreme Commander * Fought Jai-006 to a standstill when he was a Zealot * Responsible for glassing 7 human worlds, most famously Reach * Was so unpredictable in his tactics that even the most educated UNSC Strategists and Strategic A.I had zero confidence in success * Has remained humanities largest ally among the Sangheili post-war * The first recorded Sangheili to show honor to human opponents * Killed three trained Sangheili assassins in his private quarters, while naked no less * Ultimately ended the Human-Covenant War by personally killing the Prophet of Truth * Was noted by Lieutenant Commander Jameson Locke to be the most dangerous asset the Covenant had and would've ensured the destruction of the human race * Overpowered Sergeant Johnson, someone who has grappled Sangheili before * Defeated Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae * Singlehandedly killed the remaining Heretic faction, their leader, and the contained Flood on a Space Station that is plummeting into a gas giant after cutting it's cables * Took a hit from a laser beam of a very pissed off 343 Guilty Spark and got right back up. Note: this same beam is powerful enough to disintegrate a normal being and even a Sangheili in full combat armor * Despite opposition from the Remnants of the Covenant, fanatical Sangheili clans, and intentional sabotage by ONI he slowly united all the Sangheili clans on Sangheilios Faults * Sense of honor can get the best of him * Can lash out blindly if enraged * Failed to prevent the destruction of Halo * Had the Gravemind not saved him, he would've died by Tartarus' hand * Sometimes let's his guard down * Arbiter armor has limited capabilities Gallery Arbiter_CharBio.png Arbiter_crop.png ArbiterEnergysword.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Armored Characters Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Halo Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royal Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Space explorers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Xbox Characters Category:Killer Instinct Characters